Gundam SEED: The Rebellion
by Mathiasosx
Summary: AU A fleeing rebel cruiser stumbles across Earth and the PLANTs how will the people of Sol react and what will happen when the Empire follows not far behind. NOW ON HIATUS Muse for this left taking most of my sanity with it.
1. Fates

I've been toying with the idea of doing a SEED/Star Wars crossover for a while since reading Growth of a SEED a while back and having read what there is so far of The Jedi Gundam and speaking to it's author, Skywalker T-65, you have this. For this chapter I basically modified the opening chapter of the Jedi Gundam (I have permission). However everything after this chapter will be my own work.

As a side note this is set in the Same universe as Defender just after both bloody Valentine conflicts hence SPOILER WARNING!

Disclaimer: I own neither SEED or SW. Razgriz, Blaze, Thunderhead and the names and callsigns of all the other pilots are property of Nameco and Project Aces.

* * *

><p><strong>C.E. 76<strong>

Captain Justin 'Blaze' Bryant was a man on a mission. Not an important mission, but a mission none the less. He and his team were one of the best in the Silent, Terminals Special forces Division. Currently he and the rest of Razgriz Squadron were relegated to patrolling for pirates at L5.

He could understand why, a lot of pirate groups had popped up following the Second Bloody Valentine War. He didn't mind so much, there was little else for them to do. However that didn't prevent him from being bored out of his mind.

So it was that he was actually happy when the sensors on their _Shadow_ class Frigate the _Phantasm_ picked up an old freighter of pre-Bloody Valentine vintage. And dropped it's cloak.

"Watch the bridge, I'm launching too." Blaze told his Captain, who nodded in response.

Once Blaze launched in his Silent I.C.E. equipped Eclipse in Mobile armor mode, he was joined by the rest of his team also in their Eclipse type units. With their distinctive paintjob of black with red trim. Captain Kei 'Edge' Nagase, his wingman was the first her Eclipse sporting the lightweight Flash I.C.E.

Captain Alvin 'Chopper' Davenport and his wingman Captain Marcus 'Swordsman' Snow were next out. Using the Blast and Slash I.C.E. Packs respectively.

The last out were Lieutenant Hans 'Archer' Grimm with his Ranger equipped unit and Lieutenant Christian 'Thunderhead' Rockman the teams 'eyes' as it were with the Sky Eye I.C.E.

The transport across from this formidable group had stopped and sent a code identifying itself as the _Mary Rose_.

"Transport _Mary Rose_ this is Captain Justin Bryant of Terminal, stand by for boarding." Blaze ordered as the squadron transformed to mobile suit mode. Technically the Silent didn't exist hence Identifying himself as Terminal.

The transport did stop, but something was off. That was proved correct soon enough.

"Hey Blaze I'm getting weird readings from the hull. Possibly some sort of shielding against scanning." Said Thunderhead, His and Archers unit's holding position further back.

"You know you could just look at it and see that it looks odd." Commented Chopper. Making his usual jibe at Thunderhead.

"Yeah I noticed that t…" Blaze started. But before he could finish the hull of the Rose broke apart, revealing a dozen Windams and to Blazes Surprise a green N Dagger N! That marked this as a well off pirate group… most only had Daggers or GINNs. Windams and nuclear powered stealth unit or not. They were hopelessly outclassed.

Blaze didn't even have to say a word as Razgriz Squadron moved into action with deadly intent. Archer claimed the first kill the violet flash of his 'Linda' Sniper cutting the Lead Windam in half. Another two were melted instantly by a single shot form Chopper's 'Unicorn' hyper beam magnum.

"You know we do want some survivors, Chopper." Blaze said Dryly.

Chopper reply was some sort of unintelligible mumbling but he switched to his 'Fire Fall' beam sabers anyway.

Swordsman claimed the next two using the extra limb speed the Slash I.C.E. provided to drive his left 'Elite' punch blade into the cockpit if the first and then Carve the limbs and head off the second with one of his 'Broadswords'.

Blaze found himself facing the N Dagger N. As Edge disabled Windam another with several flashes of blue from her 'Sunray' plasma rifle as she danced around return fire with her improved thrusters.

Blaze threw his unit to the side as the N Dagger N Launched its triple clawed 'Hakenfaust' Pincer lock at him. The Eclipse was many things but resistant to kinetic weapons wasn't one of them.

Acting quickly he drew a beam saber and a 'Spark' beam dagger and charged cutting the retracting 'Hakenfaust' in half as he did so.

The green Dagger suddenly finding the tables turned opened up with the high-energy blaster in its offensive shield system. Blaze deftly avoided the heavy beams or dispersed them with his 'Veil' colloid particle field generators.

Blaze smirked as the pirate machine drew a long anti-armor sword just before they collided. Perfect.

Blaze blocked the panicked swing with ease holding the blade in place. Now the Dagger came into play as he slammed it into the Daggers offensive shield. The anti-beam coating of the shield resisted for barely a second before the ultra high intensity blade burnt it away and sank into the metal.

Noticing something wrong the Dagger N tried to back away leaving itself open.

Blaze didn't need any invitation and immediately removed the unit's shield arm with a quick flick of his beam saber. The damaged unit backed off the pilot obviously terrified. Blaze casually returned the saber and dagger to their housings and drew his rifle.

The dagger shifted ready to dodge. Blaze pulled the trigger.

And nothing happened, then the Daggers leg exploded. The pirates surprise was almost audible as Blaze blew off each of the remaining limbs without a single visible shot leaving the rifle.

Blaze looked at the wrecked unit and let out a satisfied grunt as he stowed the 'Black Light' Laser rifle.

The rest of Razgriz squadron had continued with the cleanup of the pirates without him. Only 2 were left now the other 4 having being reduced to a floating cockpit, 2 wrecks and a variety of anomalous parts obviously one had pissed of Swordsman. The last two fell as he watched one tried to run only to have Thunderhead fire a 'Sky Claw' Intelligent missile up his ass tuning him into a makeshift firework.

The last one was engaging Chopper in a saber duel normally a good idea against an artillery type. Unfortunately for the Windam pilot normal was not a word anyone would use to describe the Eclipse or any of its current pilots.

Chopper kicked the Windam away sending it tumbling before it could recover Chopper simply unfolded the 'Terminator' railguns on his units hips and slagged it. Game over.

"Damage reports?" Blaze asked.

"I'm fine, didn't even hit me" Edge reported. "Same here." Said Grim. "One of them got a good hit on me. Amour held though." Reported Swordsman.

'_That explains the parts floating around'_ Thought Blaze.

"No damage here." Reported Thunderhead.

"Ditto" Chopper of course had to be different.

"Okay then, Swordsman It should be fine but get you're machine checked out anyway, Everyone apart from Thunderhead back to the _Phantasm_, and someone grab those Windams and the Dagger." Blaze ordered. His Squadron complied, though Thunderhead grumbled about having to stay out. After a while the _Phantasm_ continued on its patrol.

* * *

><p><strong>Cardooine System, 1BBY~<strong>

The Rebel Star Destroyer, _Redemption_ was fleeing an attack. After picking up a group of Jedi refugees it was ambushed by a Victory class Star Destroyer, _Mauler. _This wouldn't have been a threat if not for the fact that the _Redemption_ was an old Venator that hadn't had any upgrades since the Clone Wars. The _Mauler_ was an up to date Victory II class ship, so it was much better off. So the Rebels had no choice but to flee. On the bridge it was a scene of chaos.

"Shields are down to 75%!" the tactical officer yelled.

"Engines are at 110%! If we push them any harder they'll blow!" the engineering officer yelled.

"Are we losing them at all?" Kyle Darkrider the Captain asked.

"We are for now, but our shields can't take this forever!" the tac officer yelled back over the din.

"What about our fighters?" Kyle asked.

The other officer shook his head. "No good, the first shot hit our hanger and wrecked the fighters."

When he said that, a particularly violent tremor shook the Redemption.

"Shields down to 50%!" another officer yelled.

"Is our fire doing anything to them?" Kyle asked.

"Their shields are going down too, but we just don't have enough weapons to properly fight back!" the tac officer replied.

"Why haven't we gone to hyperspace yet?" a Jedi asked as he entered the bridge.

"No General Skywalker, we can't without a proper plot." Kyle said..

"Well my droid has one." Anakin Skywalker said.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Kyle yelled as R2-D2 rolled up to plot a jump. As the droid was though, a tremor shook the ship.

"The Hyperdrive just took a hit!" an officer yelled.

"Can we jump?" Kyle asked.

"Yes but only once till we make repairs." The engineer yelled.

"Then jump already!" Kyle ordered.

"Wait! R2 isn't done yet!" Anakin yelled, but it was too late, the _Redemption_ made a blind jump.

* * *

><p><em>Phantasm<em>

Blaze was on the bridge of the _Phantasm_.

"Thunderhead picture call." he ordered.

"Nothing I can see, picture cl… wait something big just appeared near the edge of sensor range. Bearing 4 Orange 6 Bravo" Answered Thunderhead.

"You mean like it dropped out of Mirage Colloid?" Blaze asked.

"No it was instant MC give a peel back affect on deactivation. Besides it too big Nearly as long as the _Gondwana_."

"Ok now I'm curious. Can you tell me anything else Thunderhead?"

"The EM readings are off the chart and there seems to be some strange radiation that I can't pin down. That about all I can give you."

"Ok you can land now." Blaze then turned to the Captain.

"What do you think this is?" He asked

"No idea sir, do you want to check it out?" the Captain replied.

"It's new, it's unknown and probably dangerous." Blaze said smiling broadly.

The Captain sighed. "I'll take that as a yes then."

And with that the squadron of the Silent started on a meeting with destiny.

* * *

><p><em>Redemption<em>

"Where are we?" Kyle asked as the power was slowly restored.

"Judging from the stars, somewhere in Wild Space." Anakin answered after checking the Nav console, "And it looks like we stumbled on a new space race. There are satellites and ships all over the place, along with some sort of interference."

"Did we lose the Imperials though?" Kyle asked.

"For now…" Anakin sighed, "but who knows for how long."

"How are our shields and weapons?" the Captain asked.

"Not good, we only have 35% shields and a handful of Turbolasers." Anakin answered.

"Any signs of another ship close by?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, I'll get a visual now." Anakin answered.

On the viewscreen a black vessel appeared, unlike any known design.

"It doesn't carry any weapons we recognize but it appears to be the size of a Large frigate." Anakin said.

"Can we contact it?" Kyle asked.

"Not yet, our communication is still down." Anakin answered.

* * *

><p><em>Phantasm<em>

"That is a big ship." Commented Chopper

That was an understatement. This dagger ship was nearly as long as the _Gondwana_ and Dwarfed the _Phantasm_.

"Look how damaged it is though." Edge said.

The other ship had several massive rents in its hull, and there were fires everywhere.

"Have we been able to contact it?" Asked Archer.

"We're trying but there's no response." The Captain said.

Blaze nodded. "With all the Damage their coms are probably out."

Before they could try again, another dagger ship dropped into view, the slate grey vessel immediate firing what looked like beam weapons on the other vessel, which shot back.

"Where the hell did that ship come from?" Yelled Chopper having nearly fallen over.

"Can't tell!" Thunderhead replied from sensors.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm heading out to stop this." Said swordsman sliding off toward the hangar.

The rest of Razgriz squadron looked between each other for a moment before following straight after.

Blaze tapped the captains shoulder on the way out.

* * *

><p><em>Redemption<em>

"They tracked us!" Kyle yelled angrily.

"We're firing back, but a good portion of our weapons are still down!" Anakin said.

"What about the other ship?" Kyle asked.

"They're not doing anything, fat lot of help they are." Anakin said bitterly.

Just then the vessels communications came back up.

"This is Captain Justin Byant of Terminal. Both vessels cease firing at once!" the voice said.

"What in the galaxy is Terminal?" Kyle said.

"Don't know, don't care. Maybe now they'll help us." Anakin said.

* * *

><p><em>Mauler<em>~

"Ha! That pitiful ship thinks they can tell us what to do! What fools." The Imperial captain said.

"We need to teach them a lesson." The Vice-Captain said.

"Very true. Terminal vessel this is the Star Destroyer _Mauler_ of the Galactic Empire! Stand down, and prepare to bow down to your new Emperor." The Captain said.

"He wants 'us' to stand down?" Chopper said one eyebrow raised. "Doesn't he know that the first person against a new enemy usually ends up dead?"

"That applies to us here as well." Countered Edge.

"And what's the 'Galactic Empire?" Are these guys mad or something?" Said Swordsman.

"Who isn't?" Muttered Archer

"Enough of the chatter!" Ordered Blaze, and then tuning back to the _Mauler_ he said, "Mauler this is Captain Justin Bryant. You can stand down now or you're going to have to lean to breath vacuum pretty quick!"

"That brat thinks he can order me around?" the _Maulers_ Captain said angrily, "Launch the TIEs! That should be more than enough for that pitiful excuse for a ship!"

"That ships launching something! Looks like some kind of Mobile Armors!" Thunderhead reported, His unit's sensors workeing even through the hull of the ship. "Really weird deign though." Really the looked like some kind of winged ball.

"Everyone out now!" Blaze ordered.

And launch they did, preparing to fight the Armors.

"Did that ship just launch giant droids?" Sunri asked, not believing his eyes.

"Looks like it." Anakin said dryly.

The 'droids' looked vaguely like images of ancient Jedi armored up for combat, though they had a very slanted head and a V shaped visor instead of eyes. Each also had a different set of equipment.

"Are you sure all our fighters are gone?" Anakin asked.

"Your Eta made it, but we can't afford for you to launch." Kyle answered.

"They need help! Those droid's are not much faster than a Y-Wing!" Anakin yelled.

"I wouldn't judge them so soon." Kyle said.

And with good reason, too, for when Anakin looked he saw the first wave of TIEs fire. The droids scattered one or two transforming into some kind large starfighter before transforming back. One of them raised its arm and the shot's vanished not even impacting the unit and without the telltale flash of shields. Then the droids returned fire with their various weapons. The majoritory of them fired some sort of giant blaster rifle or one case a pair of pistols. Though one of them seemed to have a pair with shields over them. As he watched one of the two with a different weapon opened up the angry blast vaporized 4 TIEs without even really hitting them.

Then the last fired a long lasting red beam that cut TIEs to pieces with ease.

Three of the Imp fighters chased the machine with the two shields, which looked to be trying to make a run on the _Mauler_. But before the TIEs could fire, the droid pulled a one-eighty and two segmented whips shot out. Blasting straight through two TIEs before crushing the third.

"That can't be a droid. There must be someone in it!" Anakin said, years of fighting droids giving the Mobile Suit away for what it truly was.

"They are doing far better than we would." Kyle said.

Anakin nodded (though he felt he could do better) and both men continued to watch the battle.

"Man these things are fast!" Chopper yelled, since His Blast I.C.E. equipped Eclipse was being left behind by the speedy TIEs. Hell even Edge with her Flash I.C.E. couldn't keep up with them.

"They may be fast but; there still just Mobile Armors!" Blaze said.

And that was painfully true for the Imperial pilots. Fast or not, the TIEs were still predictable to the Razgriz squadron, and nowhere near as maneuverable as a Mobile Suit.

"Chopper, with me we're going for the gray ship!" Blaze ordered.

His team nodded and moved in on the _Mauler_. Blaze and Chopper with their heavy weapons fired first, but their shots dissipated before hitting the ship.

"What the? It has some kind of beam shield?" Chopper yelled in surprise.

"It seems different keep hamming it till it goes down." Blaze ordered indicating the _Phantasm_ to do the same.

"Yes Sir!" his team yelled back.

"Sir we just lost our last TIE! And that ship and its machines are starting to drain our shields!" the Vice-Captain yelled.

"Double our fire, we at least need to destroy the Rebels!" the Captain yelled.

But before any action could be taken, the Rebels broke into the communication lines.

_"This is Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker! Terminal vessel, the domes on the tower are their shield generators! Destroy them and that ship is defenseless."_

The Maulers Captain looked absolutely horrified. "Cover the Generators!" he yelled.

But it was far too late, as a violent tremor testified. One of the machines appeared out of nowhere in front of the bridge, holding a blue blade. The Imperial Captains last thought was what the blade was. 'Lightsaber.'

As they watched the reduction of the _Mauler_ from a proud man of war, to a floating hulk, Anakin and Kyle wondered what they had gotten themselves into, along with the rest of the crew. The lightest equipped machine was hovering in front of the bridge, with a blue blade that Anakin immediately recognized, being as he had one on his hip. It was a lightsaber, right down to the hilt and emitter, just massively scaled up.

_"This is Justin Bryant, stop operations and prepare for boarding, Hopefully we can work something out."_ The lead pilot said.

"We copy that, we'll meet in the hanger." Kyle replied.

"I suppose I should go fetch Ashoka after all here's where the fun begins." Anakin said.

Meanwhile in separate corners of the galaxy, two Jedi Masters smiled, feeling a shift in the Force towards the light side. On the capital planet of the galaxy two Sith Lords were angered by the change and immediately set out to find the source of the disturbance in the Force and destroy it.

* * *

><p>As I'm using Skywalker T-65's Chapter Anakin is light side. I'm keeping Palpatine's apprentice because I feel I can create my own given time. I'm using Ashoka mainly because I want an 'Alien' To make it more believable for the SEED squad.<p>

As for the Eclipse here you are with all the I.C.E. (Interchangeable Combat Eqipment) Packs that have appeared as well as the Shadow class ship. I must apologize for the length of the spec sheets. Also if you want to know about the N Dagger N look it up using MAHQ cause I didn't make it up.

* * *

><p><em>It's the sort of Machine that on everyone's do not cross list. – Cpt. Justin 'Blaze' Byant<em>

**Model number:** RMS-03 (Gamma)

**Code name:** Eclipse

**Unit type:** Mass production, Transformable Multi-role Mobile suit.

**Manufacturer:** RA industries

**Operators:** The Silent (Terminal)

**First Deployment:** N/A

**Accommodation:** Pilot only, in panoramic cockpit in torso

**Dimensions:** 18.64 meters

**Weight:** 31.2 Tonnes (With no I.C.E. Pack)

**Armor materials:** Classified

**Power plant:** Classified

**Equipment and design features:** AR-D-048 "Daemon Skin" Beam resistant armour; Mounting system for Interchangeable Combat Equipment (I.C.E.) packs; Sensors range unknown;

**Fixed armaments:** 2x IW-068K "Slinger" 40mm CIWS, Fire-linked Mounted in head only usable in MS mode; 2x CQ-158B "Fire Fall" beam sabers, Stored in inner wrist Armour, Hand carried in use. 2x CS-D-037 "Veil" Colloid particle shields, Mounted on forearms. 4x IW-068K "Slinger" 40mm CIWS, Fire-linked Mounted in wings, usable only in MA Mode;

**Optional fixed armaments:** I.C.E. packs;

* * *

><p><strong>Blast I.C.E: <strong>Heavy Weapons Pack

_Put this on and anywhere in my line of sight is the last place you wanna be – Cpt Alvin 'Chopper Davenport_

**Model Number:** EP-056-ICE-V-218-HW

**Mass Addition:** 7.9 Tonnes

**Equipment:** SU-O-834 "Crossfire" Multi Target Sensor Array;

**Fixed Armaments:** 2x PC-219C "Quake" Concussion Pulse Cannons, Mounted on shoulders (Over wings in MA mode); 2x HC-542P "Skyray" Heavy Plasma Induction Cannon. Mounted on back (Under wings in MA mode) fold under arms when in use. 2x FC-073K "Terminator" Rail Cannons Folded under hips, Spread out when in use;

**Optional Armaments:** HRX-1912B "Unicorn" Hyper beam magnum (Clip fed-10 rounds per clip 2 Additional clips on rear waist armour), Stored on lower back, Hand carried in use (Mounted on centerline in MA mode); HR-425E "Luminous" Multi-phase Energy Rifle, Stored on lower back, Hand carried in use (Mounted on centerline in MA mode);

* * *

><p><strong>Flash I.C.E:<strong> High Mobility Pack

_Simple and to the point this is about speed and little else – Cpt Kei 'Edge' Nagase_

**Model Number:** EP-142-ICE-E-213-HM

**Mass Addition:** 1.8 Tonnes

**Equipment:** TU-M-424 "Firetail" High Mobility Thrusters;

**Fixed Armaments:** None

**Optional Armaments** CR-501B "Veritas" 57mm High Energy Beam Rifle; CRX-1617P "Sunray" 30mm Induced Plasma Rifle; CRX-2074L "Black Light" Laser Rifle. (Only one at a time, hand carried in use stored on back - Under left wing in MA mode);

* * *

><p><strong>Ranger I.C.E:<strong> Sniper Pack

_Erm… Boom headshot…? Sorry that was bad. – Lt Hans 'Archer' Grimm_

**Model Number:** EP-056-ICE-V-084-SN

**Mass Addition:** 3.8 Tonnes

**Equipment:** Mirage Colloid Stealth System; SU-O-141 "Lone Wolf" Extreme Range Targeting System;

**Fixed Armaments:** 2x CP-312B "Six Shooter" 42mm High Energy Beam Pistols, Stored in hip holsters, Hand carried in use;

**Optional Armaments:** SRX-1092LP "Linda" Laser Accelerated Induced Plasma Sniper, Hand carried in use, Stored on back (Under Left Wing in MA mode); SR-1182K "Spartan" Linear Sniper, Hand carried in use, Stored on back (Under Left Wing in MA mode);

**Silent: I.C.E:** Spec Ops Pack

* * *

><p><em>My personal favourite. Boo! You're dead sort of thing. – Cpt Justin 'Blaze' Bryant<em>

**Model Number:** EP-056-ICE-V-007-SO

**Mass Addition:** 7.1 Tonnes

**Equipment:** Mirage Colloid Stealth system; CS-O-515 "Angels Cry" Orbital Link; SS-O-133 "Void" Vibration Nullifier;

**Fixed Armaments:** 2x CQ-520B "Spark" High intensity beam dagger, Mounted on upper arms, Hand carried in use; 6x PW-576 "Smog" High Density Smoke Dischargers, 2x on Arms, 2x on torso, 2x on legs (Nose, wings and Tail in MA mode); 2x Type 9 Flare grenades on leg armour; 2x PC-7982P Pulsed Plasma Cannon, Mounted on Shoulders (Over Wings in MA mode);

**Optional Armaments: **CR-501B "Veritas" 57mm High Energy Beam Rifle; CRX-1617P "Sunray" 30mm Induced Plasma Rifle; CRX-2074L "Black Light" Laser Rifle. (Only one at a time, hand carried in use stored on back - Under left wing in MA mode); SRX-1092LP "Linda" Laser Accelerated Induced Plasma Sniper, Hand carried in use, Stored on back(Under Left Wing in MA mode); SR-1182K "Spartan" Linear Sniper, Hand carried in use, Stored on back(Under Left Wing in MA mode); 2 x TD-861E "Notos" Anti-ship bombs, Carried on waist armour; 12x TDX-905AM Antimatter Charges, Carried on waist armour; PT-004D "Last Moment" Target Painter System, Hand carried in use, Stored on right arm (Under Right wing in MA mode); HWX-1777L Tactical Laser System, Hand Carried in use;

* * *

><p><strong>Skyeye I.C.E:<strong> AWACS/Command Pack

_Command and control. Not always necessary with us but the long range sensors are more than useful – Lt Christian 'Thunderhead' Rockman_

**Model Number:** EP-142-ICE-E-117-CM

**Mass Addition:** 8.7 Tonnes

**Equipment:** SU-C-352 "Omniscience" Sensor system;

**Fixed Armaments: **MB-110M, 12 Tube Missile Launcher Mounted on back (Underbelly in MA mode) 3x ASX-009M "Sky claw" 250mm intelligent missile per tube;

**Optional Armaments: **CR-501B "Veritas" 57mm High Energy Beam Rifle; CRX-1617P "Sunray" 30mm Induced Plasma Rifle; CRX-2074L "Black Light" Laser Rifle. (Only one at a time, hand carried in use stored on back - Under left wing in MA mode);

* * *

><p><strong>Slash I.C.E:<strong> CQB Pack

_Up close you're screwed. At a distance… Just pray I don't catch up. – Cpt Marcus 'Swordsman' Snow_

**Model Number:** EP-056-ICE-V-155-CQ

**Mass Addition:** 6.3 Tonnes (7.5 With Offensive shields)

**Equipment:** TU-O-1092 "Stampede" Rush Booster; EU-O-1357 "Accelerate" limb thrusters;

**Fixed Armaments: **2x CQ-520B "Spark" High intensity beam dagger, Mounted on upper arms, Hand carried in use; 2x TW-1128B "Harpy V" Beam boomerang, Mounted on shoulders, hand carried in use; 2x CQ-3196B "Broadsword" Anti-ship sword, Mounted on back, hand carried in use (under wings in MA mode); 2x GW-2190K "Catch" Extensional arrestors, Mounded on waist(Under fuselage in MA mode); 2x CQ-1232B "Elite" beam punch blade, Mounted on wrists; 2x CQ-1111K "Finisher" Kinetic Spike, Mounted on knees;

**Optional Armaments:** 2x OS-213B "Gladiator" Offensive shield - CQ-3719B "Fire Flash" beam saber, CR-1342B "Pulsar" 37mm beam rifle, CQ-4012H "Lash" Heat whip, Hand carried in use;

**Pilot:** Many

**Appearance:** Main body is like a slimmed down version of the Murasame though all the angles are sharper. Head is also quite angular and gives the appearance of being slanted forward, Has a V shaped visor instead of eyes with a secondary circular camera below. MA mode is similar to that of the Murasame but smaller and without the centerline gun, Wings can swing in like those of the X-02 Wyvern from the Ace combat series.

**Colors:** Customizable by the pilot. Default, Blue-Grey with black trim Visor is blue or green. Ragriz are all black with red trim. All beam blades are blue.

**Notes:** The highest spec mass production machine RA industries has produced to date. Currently it is only issued to members of Terminals Special Forces unit. The Silent. It and the tempest type are currently the only unit's making use of the new Interchangeable Combat Equipment (or I.C.E.) Packs. Making them incredibly versatile.

* * *

><p><strong>Class:<strong> Shadow

**Ships of the line:** _Shadow, Phantasm, Silence, Ghoul, Assassin, Succubus, Thrall, Incubus, several others under construction_

**Unit type:** Stealth Frigate

**Manufacturer:** RA Industries

**Operator(s):** The Silent (Terminal)

**First deployment:** C.E. 74

**Dimensions:** overall length 345 meters; overall height 92 meters

**Wingspan:** 153 meters

**Weight:** unknown

**Propulsion:** Cold Fusion impulse engines.

**Equipment and design features:** sensors range unknown, Mirage colloid cloaking system. Voltaic Laminated armor; I.C.E. Pack storage and equipping system;

**Fixed armaments:** 3x HT-1821B "Twin warp" Dual 210 cm High-energy beam cannons; 10x Surface to ship missile launcher; 8x Surface to air missile launcher; 12x IW-3068K "Thrasher" 40mm multi-barrel CIWS;

**Mobile suits:** 6

**Launch catapults: **2

**Appearance:** Flying blade shape. Does not taper to an edge though. Raised launch catapults near the back each with a 'Twin warp' on the top third turret is on the underside. Moderate size engines at the rear. Completely black.

**Notes:** A large frigate class ship designed as a stealth or patrol ship. It is specifically designed to carry I.C.E. Pack equipped units which reduces the number of mobile suits it can carry due to the space taken up by the packs. Though only a few have been constructed so far they have proved to be fast, tough and reliable ships.


	2. Introductions

Here it is the much requested second chapter of Gundam SEED: The Rebellion. I'm not entirely satisfied with the results though that may be because compared to the time it can take me to update this was quite quick. I've added a more exact C.E. date as it will focus around there for a bit before moving onto a more galactic scale. Please be sure to tell me if it's bad.

Anyway I do not own Gundam SEED or Star Wars. Nor do I own Razgriz squadron. They are the property of Sunrise, Lucasarts and Namco respectively.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>August 22 C.E.76<p>

"I know I wanted something to happen but this isn't quite what I meant." Said Blaze watching the damaged Venator via the Bouncers' external cameras.

"Well you have to admit this is exciting." Said Nagase by way of assurance. "Not many people get to take part in a first contact scenario."

"Yeah were going to be part of history." Said Hans adding his two cents.

"Thanks Kei, Archer." Causing the other male occupants of the shuttle to share a knowing look at their Captains use of Edge's real name.

"Well let's go and introduce some aliens to the pleasure of Rock and Roll." Said Chopper as the alien ships hangar filled the forward view.

Everyone just shot him a look.

"What?"

* * *

><p>Anakin, Ahsoka and Captain Darkrider watched as the particularly predatory shuttle approached the hangar. The droid like machines had transformed into their fighter like modes and returned to their ship so the party coming to meet them were probably the pilots of said machines.<p>

However when the something unusual happened at least in their experience. Almost as soon as the shuttle passed through the force field the shuttle, which they now realized to be more along the line of an assault transport, crashed to the deck. Only the rapid deployment of emergency landing legs prevented serious damage to either the shuttle or the deck as it screeched along the floor.

'_They must not have repulsor lifts.'_ Thought Anakin. _'Just how long have these people been secluded?'_

A quick glance at Ahsoka and Kyle told him they had similar thoughts as the rear hatch of the shuttle swung open.

Anakin watched as 6 figures wearing some kind of light-weight armour exited the craft, closely followed by 10 figures in a heavier type of armour and wielding some kind of advanced slug thrower rifle. A fact, which failed to impress Ahsoka.

It was clear that they'd discovered an isolated human colony. However both Jedi felt that something was off.

It wasn't till the smaller group moved over to them that the Jedi could put a finger on what was wrong. Many of the people moved to fluidly and gracefully to be normal, however they put that aside as the obvious leader of the group a man with brown hair and fiery eyes stepped forward hand outstretched. Anakin assumed this was the man who had contacted them earlier.

Anakin looked at the man's hand for a moment before taking it into to his own assuming it to be some form of greeting. The quick shake the man gave seemed to confirm that.

"Welcome to Sol." Said the man. "I'm Captain Justin Bryant of Terminal." He introduced looking Ahsoka over as if assessing her.

"Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker of the Alliance to restore the Republic also known as the rebel alliance. This is Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano and Captain Kyle Darkrider also of the Rebel alliance." He replied indicating his two companions as he spoke their names.

Justin looked over the two that had been referred to as Jedi.

"I assume Jedi are some sort of warrior monks." Said Nagase from her position behind Justin's shoulder.

"That's a rather simple way of putting it but yes." Confirmed the older Jedi somewhat relived that these people were intelligent rather than your usual military grunts.

Justin then turned to Ahsoka. "It's quite clear you're not human Miss Tano. Though I must say you're not exactly what I expected." He said referring to the fact that apart from skin colour and head tails Ahsoka was quite human in appearance.

"Yeah she's a lit better looking than the aliens in movies that's for sure." Said a very distinctive voice from further back in the group of pilots.

Ahsoka felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment at that.

"Chopper can it or do you want me to use your real name." Justin called back at his subordinate.

"Understood sir." Replied the rock and roll fan, cowed into submission.

Matthias looked at Ahsoka apologetically. "I apologize for Chopper he likes to run his mouth a lot."

"He's not the sharpest tool in the shed either." Added Nagase causing the rest of the squadron to chuckle. An earning a "Hey!" From the pilot in question.

Anakin smiled at the banter this was obviously a close-knit group of pilots.

"Now we've been introduced. What is going to happen to my ship?" Asked Kyle. Blaze smiled understanding the captains concern.

"We contacted our headquarters before coming over so a vessel should be on it's way to two your ship to a suitable dock." He explained. Once there you'll meet with our worlds leaders."

"I believe that will be where I come in." Said a female voice. Everyone turned to see Padme Skywalker enter the hanger. Like her husband she had aged well her hair not even graying.

"Padme Skywalker of the Rebel Alliance. I'm a diplomat." She introduced herself.

Blaze glanced at Anakin. "You're wife I presume." The Jedi Master just nodded. The squadron leader faced the newly arrived diplomat. "Your presence will definitely make things easier."

Padme nodded respectfully.

"What will you do with the imperials?" Asked Ahsoka suddenly.

Blaze was taken aback for a moment before replying. "That's not my call to make but they'll be here under guard for now but we'll probably secure it and bring it in for study later."

Ahsoka was skeptical. "How do you plan to do that with your primitive slug throwers a fully crewed star destroyer even a Victory class is well equipped with clones and weaponry?"

Blaze was surprised at the mention of clones but ignored it deciding to focus on the mention of their weapons being primitive. Looking at the few, armed soldiers the Jedi and ships captain had as escort it was clear they used some kind of beam or laser weapon.

"Primitive you say." He muttered casually drawing his pistol and looking at it.

Ahsoka nodded. "Compared to blasters they lack power, are noisy heavy and more ammunition dependent. Not to mention the high recoil and smell."

Blaze smirked these people had only ever encountered gunpowder slug throwers it was time to reeducate them.

"That is true when such weapons use a gunpowder propellant but our guns don't"

All three outsiders looked confused prompting the mobile suit pilot to explain further. Once he explained the principle behind linear accelerator weapons and their lack of recoil he decided to demonstrate. Carefully he lined up his pistol on a piece of and ARC-170, a remnant of the direct hit the _Redemption_ took to it's hanger, and fired the hypersonic .184" tungsten slug proceeded to punch a ping pong ball sized hole straight through the metal and severely dented the rest.

The members of the rebellion were stunned sure the range had only been about 50 meters but they'd never seen a handgun that powerful.

"Be careful what you consider primitive Miss Tano. The universe has a habit of surprising you." Blaze said grinning before looking out the force field.

Revealing that while they had been talking several vessels had arrived. Almost all were vessels the renowned Nazca class most in the blue-green of ZAFT but a pair sported the neutral grey and blue of Terminal. A refitted Nelson class represented the Earth Alliance. However it was new arrival that hovered by the _Phantasm_ that got the attention of everyone in the _Redemption's_ hanger.

At first glance it appeared just to be a larger version of the shadow class next to it. However looking closer the turrets were larger, additional hatches whispered of weapons hidden within its hull and small grey diamonds dotted it's skin indicating it had been fitted with one of RA Industries newest innovations.

It was the _Midean_ one of the new Lycan class ships considered to be one of the most powerful ships produced in the earth sphere.

"Looks like your ride is here." Said Swordsman seemingly more surprised than the rebellion members at the ships presence.

"Damn someone must think your either really important or really dangerous sending a Lycan class to tow you." Said Chopper similarly surprised.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Ahsoka slightly in awe of the ship despite it being less than half the length of the _Redemption_.

This time it was Edge who explained. "The Lycan class is one of the most powerful vessels we ever produced. So far only 3 have been built so the _Midean's _deployment here is quite a big deal. Particularly as it only finished it's shakedown run 2 weeks ago."

Anakin nodded. "That explains why you're so surprised to see it."

Justin was about to reply when his com beeped.

Quickly he raised his hand by way of apology before accepting the call.

The surprise was evident on the rebellion members face when a mic and holographic eyepiece folded out of the headphone like attachments that covered his ears.

Taking advantage of the squadron leaders distraction the pilots of Razgriz squadron quickly introduced themselves as Justin appeared to be conversing with the Captain of the _Midean_.

When the conversation finished Blaze turned to Anakin, Kyle, Padme and Ahsoka. "It's been nice talking to you but I'm afraid were needed elsewhere." He said.

"Your assistance has been most appreciated." Said Padme.

The Ace pilot just waved her off. "Just part of the Job ma'am. Though before I forget I've been authorized to give you this." He replied handing her a data pad.

Then blaze addressed to his squadron. "Ok people we're being called back to The Void for reassignment so make sure you pack everything when we get back to the _Phantasm_."

For the first time since they'd encountered the rebel star Destroyer, Razgriz acted as a sterotypical Military unit. Smartly saluting and heading for their shuttle.

"May the Force be with you." Anakin said after them. Blaze paused for a moment looking over his shoulder. "Same to you." He relied before disappearing into the shuttle with the rest of his comrades.

The four watched the shuttle leave before turning their attention to the data pad they'd been given.

"What's on it?" Asked Ahsoka curiously. Padme quickly browsed through the files slightly surprised at how easy the device was to operate.

"It's the history of their planet and the current main powers on it." Padme replied starting to go through the information in more detail.

"Quite normal for a human world. It references an old calendar system. Anno Domini or AD at first. Going though industrial revolution, several minor wars and conflicts, World wars one, two and three. Several other wars as well, Korean, Vietnam, Afghanistan, Iraq. All under the old calendar. First satellite, First people on their planets moon, Missions to the planets in their solar system. Various other advances and events." Padme explained still reading from the pad.

"What about events under their current calendar?" Asked Kyle trying to look at the pad himself.

Padme opened a different file. And began reading however she didn't speak. Her face got paler and paler as she continued to read causing Anakin to get concerned.

"Are you ok Padme?" He asked putting her hand on her shoulder.

His wife smiled at him sadly." Yes honey I'm just… scared of this planets recent history." She replied.

Kyle's interest suddenly doubled. "Explain?" He said.

Padme took a deep breath and began to tell the recent history of Earth. Form the Start of the Cosmic era, through the Reconstruction war, George Glenn, Coordinators, The PLANTs, Mars colony, Blue cosmos, the S2 epidemic, the first and second bloody valentine conflicts, Mobile suits, Break the world and the super weapons GENESIS and Requiem. Then finally to the last 2 years of peace.

"Damn I thought I'd heard everything but a war over genetics that's a new one." Said Kyle scratching his chin.

Then Kyles XO contacted him over the ships internal com that was fortunately still operational.

"Sir the _Midean_ is asking permission to begin towing us." Said the XO.

The Captain replied into his wrist com unit. " Are there any preparations we need to take?"

"Apparently not sir."

"Ok give them permission."

"Yes Sir!"

A few moments later the entire ship shuddered at the Lycan class vessel activated it's gravity tether and began towing the battered _Redemption_ towards the 3rd planet in the solar system.

* * *

><p>"What do you think of this?" Said a brunette haired women. Looking up from a report.<p>

The blonde man she was talking to glanced at his copy. "These 'Rebels' seem sincere and reasonably trustworthy for the moment. The Imperials are another matter entirely."

The brunette place down her papers. "So you're having the rebel ship brought here because of that."

The Blonde nodded. "They seem to be willing to negotiate and here is the safest place to do that." He replied evenly.

The brunette quickly brushed some errant strands of hair behind her shoulder. "I assume you've already contacted everyone."

"Of course."

"You know I'd like to have some work to do occasionally you know that."

The blonde smiled sheepishly at that. "Sorry I should have let you help."

The brunette rolled her eyes. "You're an idiot you know that."

"Yeah but I'm your idiot."

The brunette smiled seductively. "Oh don't I know it." She purred grabbing his shirt and kissing him.

* * *

><p>A few hours later.<p>

Anakin, Padme, Kyle and Ahsoka were now on the bridge of the _Redemption_ the _Midean's_ engnines had proven to be much more powerful than they had expected and they were now approaching Earth and its moon. They had to admit the Gravity tether the ship was using to tow them was interesting. Compared to the tractor beams used on Imperial class star destroyers it was a much more effective piece of technology. For starters it had a much longer range nearly twice that of its imperial counterpart. More importantly in their eyes the fact that it manipulated gravity meant it would prevent a ship that was caught by it from activating it's hyperdrive plus they guessed it was also probably more energy efficient.

Anakin couldn't help but find these people amusing they used a mix of amazingly advanced and amazingly primitive. For example while some military forces used the linear accelerator weapons that had been demonstrated to them many still used gunpowder weapons. While they were more advanced than most he'd seen they still lacked the punch to be effective unless the target was unarmoured.

The com cracked to life. "This is the Captain of the _Midean_. We have arrived a gravity tether will guide you into dock.

The people on the bridge looked about confused. "What do you mean we've arrived?" Snapped Ahsoka there's nothing here.

The captain chuckled. "Just because you can't see something doesn't mean it's not there." He said.

With that comment Anakin decided to reach out with the Force. What he felt was astounding. There were hundreds of thousands of people directly in front of them he could feel them. Yet he could not see a single one.

He opened his eyes again just in time to see the _Midean_ deactivate it's gravity tether and turn away demonstrating an awe inspiring level of agility that would have been more appropriate on a LAAT/i Gunship.

There was a brief rumble indicating that another gravity tether had been activated on the _Redemption_ directing the vessel into the invisible object in front of them.

Suddenly space seemed to ripple as the front of the _Redemption_ disappeared swallowed up by an invisible maw.

Suddenly the stars in front of them vanished replaced by a titanic dry-dock.

The Jedi, ambassador and captain had to struggle as to not let their jaws hang open. The rest of the bridge crew didn't manage quite as well.

The dock was at least 5 Kilometers long and about a kilometer wide and tall. The _Redemption_ suddenly felt rather small in comparison.

The dock was hardly empty however the battered Venator shared it with 3 other vessels that were in various stages of construction.

Most notable was the massive vessel that took up most of the far corner. At over 2/5ths the length of the dock it outsized even the Empires Imperial Class destroyers. It had an arrowhead like side profile with four large engine pods at the rear. From the large gaps in the hull and empty engine pods it was probably some way from completion.

The other two vessels, A Lycan class and a similar but larger and more rounded ship were closer to completion. The lycan seemed only to be waiting for a few weapon systems however it was quite hard to tell with the black vessels. The other was in a similar state but seemed to be lacking something that would attach to the upper hull.

The _Redemption_ rumbled as several arms extended holding it in place for a docking arm to attach to it.

It was Kyle who eventually broke the stunned silence "The more I see of these people the more I want them as part of the rebellion." He muttered.

Padme shook her head. "They have only recently seen the end of conflict I doubt they will be willing to join another." She said.

A slithly annoyed Ahsoka spoke next "Shouldn't we be getting moving." She said motioning towards the door.

"True we don't want to keep our hosts waiting." Agreed Anakin.

A few minutes later the four plus artoo stepped off the boarding ramp flanked by several rebel marines. Opposite them a smaller number of soldiers guarded a pair of figures. A man and a woman. The man quickly organized something on a holographic screen before closing it and stepping forward with a bow to greet them, which the group returned.

"I assume you are Kyle Darkrider, Anakin and Padme Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano." Said the man his crystalline blue eyes analyzing each of them from behind his mirrored sunglasses as he spoke his gaze resting slightly longer on the astromech droid.

The rebel leaders gave a collective nod of acknowledgement.

"Good. I am Matthias Rynar Head of RA Industries and one of the Leaders of Terminal." He said casually pushing some of his unruly blonde hair behind his ear. Then the woman stepped forward bowing hear head in greeting. "Riyu Rynar. Also a senior member of Terminal." She introduced herself.

Matthias then gestured around him.

"Welcome to The Void."

* * *

><p>Clone TL-421 was not having a good day. During the course of the battle with the rebel vessel he'd nearly been squashed, fallen on and knocked out as the return fire somehow knocked things loose in the hangar. Then the TIE's had failed to return after the hyperspace jump. Then to cap it all off the Star Destroyer had lurched twice marking the destruction of both the shield generator and bridge.<p>

So now he was standing guard in the hangar of a disabled Star Destroyer floating in unknown space surrounded by unknown enemies.

Needless to say he wasn't happy with the situation, though the presence of 4 AT-AT's and 16 AT-ST's along side his fellow Stormtroopers helps somewhat. After all there's no way the unknowns could match that kind of firepower.

Then a pair of giant humanoid like droids seem to almost climb in to the hanger like daemons from a pit. The AT-ATs immediately opened fire. Normally that would have been the end of it. However the droids almost casually blocked the red beams on some sort of metal shield attached to their shoulder and raised their rifles. The two emerald beams lanced out spearing through an AT-AT each without even a hint of resistance. That's when al hell broke loose.

The Imperials opened up with everything they had on the two machines sending a huge wave of red energy towards the two machines.

The first boosted up over the blasts the other dodged sideways losing it's rifle in the process. That hardly seemed to matter to it as twin cannons on its shoulders started melting holes in one of the two remaining AT-ATs in a storm of green bolts.

The other rained a small cloud of missiles down on the AT-ST's consigning several to the scrap heap only to be knocked to the deck when return fire took out it's main thruster.

The grounded droid continued to spray beams at the imperials even as it lost an arm and a foot.

The remaining Imperials TL-421 pressed forward believing they could destroy the strange machines. That was when the gunships arrived. Stormtroopers literally vanished under streams of 40mm rounds as missiles and emerald bolts eradicated the remaining AT-STs from existence.

TL-421 Could only watch as the less damaged droid removed the 'head' of the last AT-AT with some kind of glowing axe.

A sudden movement caught TL-421s attention and he found himself looking down the barrel of one of the gunships turrets and it was glowing.

"Ah feirfek."

* * *

><p>I feel the later half of this didn't flow right for some reason particularly the combat scene but I'll let you guys be the judge of the (HINT-REVIEW!)<p>

Next chapter the Rebel four as I'll call them for now will meet with the various leaders of earth and they will also reencounter Razgriz squadron along the line as well as some other familiar faces from the SEEDverse.

Now on with the data sheets. (Please note that as long as you notify me of their use and credit me all units and data sheets are usable for your own stories)

* * *

><p><strong>Model number:<strong> RAV-1351

**Code name:** Bouncer

**Unit type:** VTOL Assault transport/Gunship

**Manufacturer(s):** RA Industries; Morgenroete, Inc

**Operator:** Terminal (The Silent); Orb, Kingdom of Scandinavia

**First deployment:** Late C.E. 74

**Accommodation:** pilot, in a canopy-style cockpit, 16 Marines in full combat gear, in rear compartment;

**Dimensions:** Overall length 27.6 meters; Overall height 9.2 meters

**Wingspan:** 18.7 meters

**Weight:** unknown

**Propulsion:** 4x variable angle energized plasma engines. Multiple gas thrusters for zero G maneuvering:

**Equipment and design features:** sensors, range unknown; projected Lightwave cockpit canopy; nose mounted laser designator

**Fixed armaments**: 7x IW-2817K "Spitter" 20mm dual barrel CIWS Turret mounted 4x dorsal 3x ventral; 48x AS-5743E "Bombard" Air to surface missiles (24x in dorsal pod 12x in each cheek pod); LT-2319B "Harridan" Dual 90mm beam cannon turret ventrally mounted;

**Appearance:** A Shortened nose of the Falcon from Halo with the troop bay being a larger version of the pelicans with similar stubby wings. Has an engine at each corner each with a wide range of independent movement.

**Notes:** Though mostly ignored by ZAFT and the EA the bouncer is widely used by Terminal, Orb and the KOS. Where it has replaced the standard ship based shuttle. It is a versatile unit and is inter atmospheric capable. Though intended for deployment from space ships a slightly modified version is being supplied to some terrestrial units.

* * *

><p><strong>Class:<strong> Lycan

**Ships of the line:** _Lycan, Midean, Nosferatu, 3 more vessels under constuction_

**Unit type:** Battle cruiser

**Manufacturer:** RA Industries

**Operator(s):** The Silent (Terminal)

**First deployment:** February 1st C.E. 76

**Dimensions:** overall length 570 meters; overall height 185 meters

**Wingspan:** 280 meters

**Weight:** unknown

**Propulsion:** Cold Fusion impulse engines.

**Equipment and design features:** sensors range unknown, Mirage colloid cloaking system. Voltaic Laminated armor; "Arura" Lightwave shielding; I.C.E. Pack storage and equipping system; Gravity tether

**Fixed armaments:** 1x HT-1821B "Twin warp" Dual 210 cm High-energy beam cannons; 2x HT-3191B "Zeus" Triple 210 cm High-energy baem canons; 18x Surface to ship missile launcher; 16x Surface to air missile launcher; 20x IW-3068K "Thrasher" 40mm multi-barrel CIWS; 2x "Chronos" Positron Assault Cannons, In blade tips. Hull mounted SW-2136T "Star Lance" Tachyon Bolt Emitter;

**Mobile suits:** 8

**Launch catapults:** 2

**Appearance:** Flying blade shape like the Shadow class though larger. Again does not taper to an edge. Raised launch catapults near the back each with a 'Zeus' on the top and the 'Twin Warp' is on the underside. Indent on the central hull for the TBE Large bank of engines at the rear. Completely black.

**Notes:** Although it has only entered service recently the Lycan class is already feared. With good reason. They have the most firepower of any vessel of comparable size out gunning even the Legendary Archangel. Combine that with RA Industries defensive technology, Mirage colloid cloak and incredibly powerful engines and you get a ship anyone would fear. Rumors abound that the technology of this vessel will be used to refit the Archangel though this is as yet unconfirmed.

* * *

><p><strong>Model number:<strong> RAOHQ-0001

**Code name:** The void.

**Unit type:** Orbital headquarters/Factory

That's all you're going to get for now.


	3. Urgent AN

Have you heard! The owners of FanFiction are planning on taking down stories that have lemons! Apparently, they don't believe that stories that have such mature stuff should be allowed. Its not our fault that such things are interesting to us. If they wanted to do something, they would just make a MA rating category that contains stuff like that, bellow is a petition that is signed by authors who share the same feelings we do. Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

RHatch89

MugetsuIchigo

VivaNewVegas

Mathiasosx


End file.
